youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Sandman
"I'm not a bad person, I just have bad luck." :―The Sandman The Sandman (Flint Marko) is the secondary antagonist in Spider-Man 3. He was a fictional character who appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko in 1963. In Spider-Man 3, he was portrayed by Academy Award nominated actor Thomas Haden Church. Scourge the Hedgehog also play Sandman in Spider-Hog Movies like Spider-man 3 (2007). His life Spider-Man Small time crook, Flint Marko steals to pay for medical treatment for his daughter Penny, who has an unspecified illness. Marko and his accomplise Dennis Carradine robbed the same wrestling venue that Peter Parker had competed at that night. Marko attempted to steal Peter's Uncle Ben's car to make his and Carradine's escape with the cash. Ben reasoned with Marko, but Carradine's arrival shocked him and he shot Uncle Ben at point blank accidently. The police identified Carradine as the killer alone, but Marko is eventually arrested and imprisoned for unrevealed reasons. Spider-Man 3 While on the run from the police after escaping from prison, Marko accidentally falls into an experimental particle accelerator that molecularly binds him with sand, giving him shapeshifting sand abilities. "The Sandman" is later spotted by police officers walking down the streets of Manhattan. The Sandman gets on top of a dump truck filled with huge amounts of sand. When one of the policemen climbs atop of the truck, he is assaulted by a huge fist made out of sand. Having absorbed the truck's sand to add to his mass, a giant Sandman then emerges. The police shoot at Marko, but he manages to escape by turning into a sandstorm and flying away with the wind. At the Key to the City fair for Spider-Man, the sandstorm is spotted and Spider-Man investigates. In doing so, Spider-Man confronts The Sandman, foiling his attempt to rob an armored truck, but The Sandman evades him. Later Peter and Aunt May are asked to come to the police station. At the police station, it was revealed by NYPD Captain George Stacy that there is evidence implicating Marko as Ben Parker's killer and he also tells Peter and Aunt May that Dennis Carradine who Peter confronted two years earlier was really Marko's accomplice and did not fire the shot that killed Ben. Peter is left feeling guilty over causing the death of the supposedly innocent carjacker and letting the real killer get away. When shown photo's of Marko Peter instantly recognises him as The Sandman and rushes off and waits for news to try to attain vengance. Meanwhile, The Sandman robs a bank and Spider-Man, now with enhanced abilities due to his new black suit, chases him to the subways. During their fight, Spider-Man manages to burst a water tank, flooding The Sandman in water and turning him into mud, which is swept through a water grate. Believing that The Sandman is dead, Spider-Man leaves in satisfaction, but unbeknownst to him, The Sandman, who is washed out of the river, is able to eventually reconstitute himself. Later, after Spider-Man tore off the Symbiote from his body in a bell tower after learning of its parasitic nature and it bonds with Eddie Brock to become Venom who convinces The Sandman to team up with him to destroy Spider-Man together. The two kidnap Mary Jane Watson and take her to a construction site, forcing Spider-Man to face them both. During the fight, The Sandman uses the site's sand to again increase his size, turning into a version of himself several stories high. After Venom restrains Spider-Man with his webbing, almost strangling him, The Sandman nearly beats Spider-Man to death until the intervention of Harry Osborn, under the disguise of "The New Goblin" who comes to his friends aid with his father's Goblin equipment. Harry explodes a pumpkin bomb at The Sandman, and then distracts Venom long enough to free Spider-Man. Working together, the two manage to save Mary Jane and deafeat both The Sandman and Venom though at the cost of Harry and Eddie's lives. The Sandman returns to his normal size and having discovered Spider-Man's real identity, he reveals to Peter that his shooting of Uncle Ben was an accident while he was trying to carjack Uncle Ben. During the incident, Ben was attempting to reason with Marko, but Carradine arrived and startled Flint, causing him to shoot Ben unintentionally and that every day he feels regret for it. Sensing that Marko was telling the truth and understanding the importance of forgiveness over revenge, Spider-Man forgave him and Marko shapeshifts into sand and flies away in the breeze. Sequel Marko's Fate was ultimately unknown, as is his daughter's aswell, though he seemed to have reformed himself. His character was left open and it was possible he would have returned in another film after Spider-Man 3. This had been abandoned however as the fourth film was canceled and replaced with a reboot of the Spider-Man film franchise. Trivia The Sandman was the only villain in the Raimi trilogy not to die. Category:Villains Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Friendly Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:Sidekicks Category:Anti-heroes Category:About Males